Why me?
by mrs zhaila vale
Summary: this is my first twilight story contains a little swearing bella has had enough and has come to talk to jacob about it but who does she realy talk to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

To day was the day I was going to confront Jake. How could he do this to me? He told me he'd never leave me, he told me he loved me and that he'd wait as long as it took for my tender, sensitive heart to heal. I had to wait until my dad Charlie left for work. I drove up there im my dieing red truck. When I got there I ran up the porch, being careful not to slip like I normally do, because Jacob wouldn't be there to catch me this time. I knocked on the door harshly, a couple of minutes later Billy answered the front door. I asked for Jacob but he said he wasn't in. I didn't believe him, so I stepped past him and walked through the house with Billy following me all the way to jakes room. I burst through the door ready to yell at my ex-best friend for leaving me like Ed… the Cullen's did, it hurts to thing about them. As I look around the I see Jacobs sleeping form, and my heart melts he looks like a child. My eyes went back to Billy who was staring at me guilty. I turned away from his piercing stare, to look out the window then I saw them, Sam and his stupid arsed gang I think their names are Jared, Paul and the other Embry. At seeing them I stormed out the door to confront them. I hated no loathed these boys in front of me, and I'm gonna find out why they stole Jake from me

"what did you idiots do to my best friend" I screamed no point it trying to keep calm.

"What what you say" yelled the 1 named Paul. Ow how I wanted to slap that idiot.

"easy Paul" Sam said putting a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"he didn't want this" I screamed glaring at Sam

"what did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul growled I looked him in the eye well that was a mistake because I got lost in his black orb like eyes. Oww shit. It took me I couple of seconds to recover. My eyes looked around to see Jared and Sam smirking at me then I remembered what I was there for.

"nothing he tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" I said nearly sobbing, then they stared to laugh and I lost it, I swung my hand up to slap him in the face as hard as I could without out hurting myself. Everyone looked shocked ever Sam he didn't expect me to do that.

"Paul, don't" Sam said slowly and quietly

"bit to late for that now" Jared mumbled

I looked up at Paul to see what they were talking about and saw that he was shaking violently

"Bella get back go" Sam ordered but I couldn't move I was frozen, he wouldn't hurt me I knew it. I hoped. "PAUL you need to move now"

The shaking got worse " your gonna hurt Bella" this only seemed to calm him down a few seconds.

So I moved out of the way but only a little but I'm glad a did because seconds later, were Paul once stood, stood a giant wolf. I turned around and ran towards the Blacks house, as I was running Jake went running in the opposite direction towards Paul. I stumbled forward, to the ground. Jake jumped over me and exploded into a russet coloured WOLF. Great he one of them

They started fighting my insides felt like they were being ripped out watching my best friend and the love of my life, (wow) did I just say that, fighting ripping chunks out of each other it was killing me what if Paul got hurt.

They were both growling at each other as they disappeared out of view and into the forest.

Sam instructed Jared and Embry to take me to Emily's?

I didn't want to go I wanted to wait to see if Paul was ok but they wouldn't let me. They steered me towards Emily's place?? Whilst betting who was gonna lose the fight but I zoned out (thinking of Paul)

I was brought back to reality when I was introduced to Emily she was beautiful ever if half her face was scarred.

"so you the vampire girl" she asked with a laugh

"guess I am but if im the vamp girl you're the wolf girl" I smiled

We were gonna get on great. Just then Sam walked in and straight over to Emily and kissed her and then her scar, until Embry told them to get a room.

"well this s our house" replied Emily. Embry just mumbled something under his breath which I didn't hear, but Sam did because he hit him. Then it was silent in the house because Jake and Paul just walked in toy fighting. Jake walked up to me and asked if I was ok, I felt every pair of eyes on me, I looked at him as if he was stupid before going of into a rant

" ye ye im fine just found out my best freakin friend was a fuck wolf though but im FINEEE how was your day dufus" at this little out burts everyone laughed.

**Ok there the first chapter please please review they make me HAPPY and I would also like to know if you want a Paul's pov of what happened between him and Jake**


	2. pauls pov

PAUL'S P.O.V

Last night we were chasing that leech again, we just missed her that time because she jumped into the water, if only we what she was after.

Well now we are walking over to Jacobs to get his lazy arse out of bed.

Then just as we got there a girl came storming out of the house and towards us. Jakies in trouble now I mentally cheered just as she reached us I realised it was that leech lover Bella Swan.(eww) here comes the ear piercing screams I thought.

"What did you idiots do to my best friend," she screamed, girls can never keep calm can they?

"What what are you saying." I yelled back. No way was I gonna let a leech lover shout at me.

"Easy Paul." Sam says putting a hand on my shoulder which I just shrug off.

"he didn't want this" she screamed glaring at Sam. I raised my eyebrow did anyone want this??

"What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" I growled, great, then she looked me in the eye and I couldn't look away, all I saw was those pools of chocolate like brown eyes. Fuck no this wasn't happening to me . I looked around to see who had noticed the incident at saw Jared and Sam smirking my way. Im never gonna live this down. Imprinting on a leech lover why me? Then when she finally got her thought back on track she started again.

"nothing he tells me nothing because he's scared of you" she was nearly crying now but I couldn't help but laugh at what she said and then it hit me, well it wasn't an it, it was a her, Bella Swan slapped me across the face. I mean it didn't hurt but it shocked me and by the looks of it, it shocked everyone else to.

"Paul don't." Sam warned. What did he think I was gonna do hurt her, I couldn't, but with Sam saying that I lost control and started shaking.

"bit to late for that" I heard Jared mumble, I'd get him back for that later.

Bella looked up at me with those doe like eyes to see what they were talking about.

"Bella get back go" Sam ordered her, he was really beginning to irritate me. I looked at her and she was frozen were she stood but I gave her a reassuring look. I wish it wasn't me scaring her.

"Paul you need to move now" god how I wish Sam would just shut his mouth he was making me worse.

"your gonna hurt Bella" he whispered, I had the urge to shout like what you did to Emily. I'm not like Sam I swore in my head.

I'm sure Bella heard what I shouted in my head because she flinched backwards slightly, as she did this my body gave one last involuntary shake and I fazed into wolf me. Then I saw the fear in her eyes as she spun round and ran towards Jacobs house. As she was running that way Jacob came running out towards me, as I had made no effort to more, my imprint was scared of me. She stumbled towards the ground and all I wanted to do was go and comfort her.

I didn't realise Jacob had fazed until he ran into me,

_Wtf man that__'s my Bella how could you imprint on her- _J

_imprinting is involuntary I didn't mean to- _P

_Im gonna fuckin kill you-_J

that's when he jumped at me we were rolling round on the ground snapping at each other, claws digging into paw. We rolled into the forest. I'm kinda glad Bella wouldn't see us fighting.

I heard Sam telling Jared and Embry to take Bella to Emily's.

I saw Sam enter the forest in his wolf form. We were in for it now,

_What the hell was that all about- _S

_He imprinted on Bella then tried to kill her-_J

_Wtf no I didn__'t, it was Sam's fault I fazed-_P

_I agree with Paul I sounded like I dint trust him-_S

_WHAT-_J

_Both of you get dressed and I__'ll see you at mine-_S

Sam fazed back and just before he left he turned around and said " that's an order"

When we got there we hear Embry telling Sam and Emily to get a room and her telling Embry it was there house and then he mumbled "just cause you own the place don't mean you can make-out whilst were in the room with you" then we heard Sam hit him.( hope it hurt him) he's lucky Emily didn't hear him otherwise he'd starve.

Jake and I decided to walk in toy-fighting to break the tension, I went and sat down next to Jared who nudged me, so the tormenting begins, but he was cut of when Jacob spoke to Bella asking her if she was ok. What a question. Everyone in the room turned to her. She just looked at him as if he had just walked in, in a clown suit (lol mental imagery rocks) after a while of staring at his she started ranting.

"ye ye im fine just found out my best friends a fuckin wolf though but im FINEEE how was your day dufus" at this the whole room burst out laughing even Sam.

Jacobs retaliation was funny to " well, were should I start I chased a red haired leech and of course my tail, I like doing that, oww and I slept till noon and bit Paul in the arm ow ow ow andddd Sam shouted at me, sooo im hunky dory" we all just shook are heads at the two.

What is gonna happen next is Bella gonna tell them about Victoria, will Paul tell Bella there soulmates. Who knows MEEE!!!

Anyway I wanna no if:

Bella should be a wolf,

If yes for number 1 who is her dad,

Should the Cullen's come back,

Last should I give all the boys and Leah imprints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's p.o.v**

When Jacob retaliated I wasn't expecting him to say "well, were should I start, I chased a leech and of course my tail, I like doing that ,ow and I slept till noon andddd I bit Paulie on the arm and the Meany Samathy shouted at me so im hunky dory, just like you upsy daisy"

I glared at him for calling me upsy daisy so what if I was clumsy. But soon stopped to see who was growling it was Paul and Sam and they were growling at Jacob, Jared watch them with laughter written all over his face and Emily just shuck her head at the boys antics. Everyone stopped when they heard a crash we turned around to see Embry on the floor laughing his head off.

"WFT man get over it. It wasn't that funny" Paul growled

" hhe ca cal called h her uupssyy ddaiisssyyy" Embry laughed "cccauusee sshhheesss cccllumsyyyyy"

The rest of the boys just chuckled so I turned to Emily and mimed "men" we both giggled.

Now it was time for revenge nobody calls me upsy daisy so I turn to Jake and said " awww did the big bad Sammy shout at you for giving Paul rabies" I turned to Paul and asked was he going get it checked out by a vet and he playfully glared at me. I turned back to Jake and said "ow and if you keep getting distracted by your tail I will chop it off" I finish

I then turned to Sam and asked what the vampire looked like he looked at me funny before answering "well it was a she and she had red curley hair"

" are you ok" Paul cut in

Ye im fine why" I asked

" well for one your cry and two do you no what she wants" Jared spoke for the first time in a while.

I rubbed my eyes and said lowly "she want me" Jacob rapped his arms around me, I heard a growl but ignored it shrugging Jakes arm from round me. I looked around the room to see everyone looking at me expectedly before I started "you know like I left last year and came back with a few 'minor' broken bones" I new that they had all heard about it " promise you wont get made and faze" I said

Sam pulled Emily onto his knee and they all nodded, so I continued

"I didn't fall it was a vampire" I whispered

" you mean a fucking leech broke your leg" Paul seethed

I turned to him and took his hand in mine which seemed to calm him down so I continued

"no Paul the real head Victoria didn't break my leg her mate James did." unconsciously I took my hand out of Paul's and started to rub were James had bitten me. Gently Paul lifted my arm and rolled up my sleeve to see what it was only to gasp at what he saw he ran his fingers over it and whispered "it's so cold"

Everyone got up to see what Paul was looking at Jacob started shaking violently so Jared shoved him out side, and a tear slid down Emily's cheek, Sam rapped his arms around her.

Then Jacob and Jared walked back in and Jacob started yelling at me

" you let a fucking leech bite you are you stupid Bella"

"shut the hell up Jacob and let her finish" Sam shouted

"she got bit by a fucking leech what else is there" Jacob retorted

" why she isn't a vampire herself " Emily mused

Jacob sighed and sat down. Tears welled up in my eyes as everyone sat back down . Paul took my small hand in his and gently began to rub his thumb over the back of my hand in a comforting gesture I took a much needed deep breath and told the story.

After I finish the story Emily flung her self at me and crushed me into a hug I heard the scrapping of chairs as the boys joined the hug.

_**a/n well first of all sorry for the wait and thank you for the review and I have decided bella will be phasing I just don't know when anyway I have a problem im tied between bella being sams sister or quills and what colour she will be please help a writer out. Xx tiama xX**_


End file.
